<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Training Camp by milesofblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150004">Training Camp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofblue/pseuds/milesofblue'>milesofblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flying Fish and Ginger Snap Chronicles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A helluva lot of dick talk, Awkward Boners, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Horny Teenagers, Lots of humor as always!, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Sexual Content, Showers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofblue/pseuds/milesofblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for training camp! Communal showers, sleeping with teammates and two horny, lovesick idiots. What could possibly go wrong? 😳🚿</p><p>Bonus: Hinata discovers a teammate’s dirty little secret and that some kinds of training really do pay off.🔥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flying Fish and Ginger Snap Chronicles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Training Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>📌 This work is part of a series written in chronological order like chapters, but it can also be read independently! However, if you want to start at the very beginning with these two idiots, read “When it Rains, it Pours” first. Otherwise, enjoy this short story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>~Hinata~</p><p> </p><p><br/>It was the first day of training camp and Hinata was flying high.</p><p>They’d practiced hard all day and his muscles were still burning but he had a belly full of rice and dumplings and couldn’t wait to sleep in the same room with all of his teammates. He’d never been to a real sleep-away camp before and was over-the-moon to finally have the experience.</p><p>But even more than that, he was <em>thrilled</em> to be sleeping in the same room as <em>Kageyama</em>…</p><p>The hardest part of the day had been pretending like he and the obnoxious setter were still mortal enemies.</p><p>Well, technically, he guessed they still kind of were. It was impossible <em>not</em> to be ridiculously competitive with the boy…and yelling insults at each other just came with the territory…but now they were more like <em>frenemies</em>…Frenemies who’d made-out once and played video games together twice.</p><p>They’d even confessed their feelings for each other!</p><p>It all had happened at Kageyama’s house a few days prior to training camp...when they’d endeavored to master the art of kissing and ended up pretty battered and bruised, well, Kageyama <em>had </em>at least, but by the end of it, they were almost kissing like normal people! Hinata had learned not to dive in teeth first or to use his tongue like a weapon, and also that if you kneed Kageyama in the balls more than <em>twice</em>, he would definitely turn into “<strong>Demon-Beast-Kageyama</strong>”...</p><p>But regardless of their progress, the issue <em>now</em> was that they hadn’t locked lips again since that fateful day and his angst levels were running at an all-time high.</p><p>It was excruciating not being able to kiss or touch Kageyama when he wanted to…which was pretty much every single moment of his waking life. And he’d found out first-hand that daydreaming about the boy while in his presence was a serious hazard to his health—more than once, he’d been smacked in the face with a ball while staring longingly at the setter, desperately wishing he could taste his lips again…</p><p>So the thought of <em>finally</em> being next to him, <em>sleeping</em> next to him, for several nights in a row, was about to do him in.</p><p>They were currently back in their communal sleeping room, the air filled with the comforting scent of tatami mats, and Hinata was sitting on his knees, smoothing down his light blue duvet for the millionth time, and repeatedly flicking his eyes up to Kageyama, <em>desperate</em> for his attention…</p><p>But the oblivious setter was too busy rummaging in his duffel bag to even notice him.</p><p>
  <em>What are you DOING?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Look at me, damn it!</em>
</p><p>“First years can have the bath now!” Tanaka’s gravelly voice came as he entered the room, a small, sea-foam green towel slung across his tan shoulders. “Get your asses <em>moving</em>!” he barked, his face contorting into one of its many crazy expressions. “What are you looking at, Ginger? Go take a <em>shower</em>!”</p><p>Hinata jolted, his eyes going wide. “Sh-shower?” He whipped his head around to look at Kageyama.</p><p>“What?” the boy said, furrowing his black brows.</p><p>“N-nothing,” Hinata breathed, his heart pounding harder.</p><p>
  <em>Showers?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WHAT?!</em>
</p><p>Kageyama pulled a blue towel out of his bag and stood up. “Aren’t you coming?”</p><p>Hinata gulped, suddenly remembering what the bathroom he’d fawned all over earlier had looked like. Showers…mirrors…a large, blue-tiled yubune (soaking tub)…all things that normally wouldn’t have freaked him out to this extent…but <em>now</em>…</p><p>“Yeah, you go on ahead, I’ll be there in a minute,” he replied, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.</p><p>Kageyama gave him a confused look and then shrugged. “Okay.”</p><p>Hinata’s ears were burning.</p><p>
  <em>Okay…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s no big deal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s just a shower.</em>
</p><p>He continued to sit there for a few minutes on his bed, twiddling his thumbs and stewing in his own angst, until finally, he gritted his teeth and stood up. He snatched his towel and shampoo bottle from his bag and marched determinedly out the door, heading straight for the men’s bathroom, his face set and his fists clenched, as if he were about to face his greatest opponent.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll just get naked…and take a shower…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>People do it all the time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I am people…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Therefore, I can shower…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plus, I stink.</em>
</p><p>He slid open the glass doors to the bathroom with a flourish, getting hit with a face-full of steam, yet he continued on, still determined.</p><p>
  <em>Shower, shower, I gots to clean, I’m gonna scrub all of my places and—</em>
</p><p>The steam dissipated and he froze.</p><p>Because there, in all his naked glory, was Tobio Kageyama, showering in front of a mirror, with his tight, white butt on full display.</p><p>Hinata gaped at him, his eyes literally bugging out of his head.</p><p>He’d never realized just how <em>long</em> the boy’s legs were…or how shapely his thighs…or how muscular his back…</p><p>
  <em>His BUTT!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AHHHHHHHHH!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s his BUTT!!!!</em>
</p><p>It was surely the best one he’d ever seen…</p><p>The best one ever <em>created</em>!</p><p>He flung himself up against the tile wall, scrunching his eyes shut as a tidal wave of heat swept over his body.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. my. god.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my GOD!!!!!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kageyama’s NAKED!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he’s right in front of me!</em>
</p><p>“Hinata? Is that you? What are you doing?” the setter’s deep, demanding voice came. “And why are you still wearing your <em>clothes</em>?”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes popped open and he gulped, turning slowly to look at him.</p><p>Kageyama was glancing back at him over his impossibly broad shoulder, shampooing his hair and giving him a glimpse of his gorgeous ripped abs and hip bone. “Get in here and take a shower, dumbass! I’m not sleeping next to you if you reek!”</p><p>Hinata gasped and jumped straight up in the air as if electrocuted. He hurried forward, careful not to look directly at the boy, and went straight to a shower as far away from him as possible.</p><p>“What is <em>wrong</em> with you?” Kageyama asked irritably.</p><p>“N-nothing.”</p><p>“<em>Hinata</em>.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>Hinata stopped fiddling with his shampoo bottle for a moment and glanced backwards, deliberately crossing his eyes so he wouldn’t see anything.</p><p>“<em>Look</em> at me,” Kageyama growled.</p><p>Hinata jolted yet again and whipped around, his eyes widening to the size of cantaloupes.</p><p>Because there <em>he</em> was, standing in front of him, facing him, completely naked, and there <em>it</em> was, hanging between his legs without a care in the world.</p><p>“AHHHHHHHH!” Hinata screamed, shielding his face as if blinded by the sun, and then he bolted from the room, hitting something hard on the way out.</p><p>“HEY, WATCH IT!” Tsukishima’s unmistakable, irate voice came.</p><p>“OW!” another voice yelped.</p><p>He was pretty sure he’d hit Yamaguchi, too.</p><p>But he didn’t stop running.</p><p>Not until he’d reached a dark corner on the other side of a vending machine, panting and wild-eyed, with the image of Kageyama’s dick burned into his brain. The image was blurry, but still.</p><p>
  <em>Oh god…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His DICK!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was just…there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right in front of me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So big…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of COURSE its big!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve felt it before…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my GOD!</em>
</p><p>He dug his fingers into his hair and tugged, trying to breathe.</p><p>“Dude, what is <em>wrong</em> with you?”</p><p>Hinata looked up and blinked slowly.</p><p>Tanaka was standing in front of him, wearing another one of his crazy expressions.</p><p>“I…saw…something…” Hinata murmured, blurry dicks still dancing before his eyes.</p><p>“You…<em>saw</em> something?”</p><p>“Yeah…something unspeakable…”</p><p>Tanaka furrowed his brows and twisted his mouth to the side.</p><p>“Erm…it was probably just your face in the mirror, Ginger,” the spiker said with a nervous chuckle. But he sounded disturbed…<em>afraid</em> even.</p><p>Hinata scrunched his eyes shut and ducked his head between his legs.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he saw Kageyama’s dick, too…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p>~Kageyama~</p><p> </p><p><br/>Kageyama ran a towel through his hair and stared at himself in the mirror.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>Hinata had just screamed in his face and run away.</p><p>
  <em>What is wrong with him?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was it because I was naked?</em>
</p><p>Surely the boy had seen other naked males before…</p><p>There was no way he was the <em>first</em> naked person he’d ever seen…</p><p>
  <em>Though he is kind of an idiot…so maybe…</em>
</p><p>Regardless, there was no reason to have <em>that</em> kind of reaction.</p><p>
  <em>Am I that scary looking?</em>
</p><p>He stared at himself in the mirror.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it was because of my muscles…</em>
</p><p>He flexed his abs and frowned.</p><p>
  <em>Who knows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s Hinata…</em>
</p><p>Instead of soaking in the tub with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi he went back to the changing room and got dressed. He slid on a pair of grey athletic shorts over his briefs and then pulled down a white t-shirt over his abs, his mind still racing.</p><p>And he was almost back in their room when he saw the boy, coming down the hallway, a dazed look on his pale face.</p><p>“What happened to you?” he asked, walking towards him.</p><p>Hinata whipped his head up, a horrified expression in his wide, amber eyes.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“I…I just wasn’t expecting to see you naked.”</p><p>Kageyama bristled.</p><p>“We were in the <em>bathroom</em>, dumbass. What <em>did</em> you expect?”</p><p>“I dunno,” Hinata said sheepishly, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. “Less nakedness, I guess.”</p><p>“You are <em>such</em> an idiot.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Well?! <em>Please</em> tell me I’m not the first naked person you’ve ever seen?”</p><p>Hinata blushed crimson and bit down on his bottom lip. “<em>No</em>…” he huffed. “Just the first one I ever <em>liked</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Kageyama swallowed hard, suddenly feeling strangled in that particular way that only Hinata could make him feel. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“So you didn’t run away screaming because…because of how I <em>looked</em>?”</p><p>
  <em>God, I sound so pathetic.</em>
</p><p>Hinata stared up at him with furrowed brows. “Well, you were naked…”</p><p>“Yeah, I <em>know</em>…but it wasn’t because I was <em>hideous</em> or anything, right?”</p><p>
  <em>It’s official.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I AM pathetic. </em>
</p><p>He scratched the back of his neck and looked down, his heart pounding.</p><p>“Nothing about you could ever be hideous,” Hinata breathed.</p><p>Kageyama whipped his head up, relief washing over him.</p><p>“Except for maybe that one look you get on your face…the really ugly, grumpy old man one.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Hinata chuckled and moved a step closer towards him. “But even then, I’d still kiss you,” he whispered.</p><p>Kageyama flicked his eyes to the boy’s mouth, his heart doubling in speed. He was practically <em>salivating</em>.</p><p>“I’d <em>really</em> like to kiss you,” Hinata said with a blatant whine to his voice that was entirely new and <em>entirely</em> <em>thrilling</em>.</p><p>Kageyama licked his lips and moved a step closer, suddenly realizing it felt like <em>ages</em> since they’d last kissed.</p><p>“Move it first-years!” Sugawara said, coming down the hall with his toothbrush in hand. “Time for bed!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>~Hinata~</p><p> </p><p><br/>Hinata showered quickly, grateful to have the bathroom all to himself...because there was no way in <em>hell</em> he was ready to share it with Kageyama…at least not <em>yet</em>. The blurry image of the boy’s dick was still dancing in his brain, and he knew without a doubt that if he were to see it again, especially without the <em>blur</em>, he’d either jizz himself silly or go up in flames.</p><p>Both of which he’d rather not do in front of his teammates.</p><p>He quickly dried himself off and slipped his black athletic shorts on over his briefs.</p><p>
  <em>I will not think about his dick…</em>
</p><p>He pulled a blue t-shirt down over his head.</p><p>
  <em>I will not think about his dick…</em>
</p><p>He slung his bag over his chest.</p><p>
  <em>I will not think about his dick…</em>
</p><p>But the more he tried <em>not</em> to think about Kageyama’s dick, the more he <em>thought</em> about his dick.</p><p>
  <em>His dick is going to be the death of me!</em>
</p><p>He ran out of the room at break-neck speed, as if moving faster would somehow help him escape the dicks, and when he returned to their sleeping quarters he was relieved to find the lights out and Kageyama already in bed.</p><p>He crawled on top of his futon, (which he’d purposely pushed as close to the setter’s as possible earlier) and slipped under his duvet.</p><p>
  <em>He’s just right there…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>God.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can smell him!</em>
</p><p>The pull was strong, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t gonna be able to resist it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>~Kageyama~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you awake?”</p><p>“Yes, dumbass.”</p><p>“Can I get under there with you?”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because people will see, you idiot,” he hissed back.</p><p>“But I wanna <em>cuddle</em>…”</p><p>Kageyama huffed and stared up at the ceiling, his heart pounding at the idea.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p><p>He wanted the same thing, too. <em>Badly</em>. But letting the boy into his bed was a recipe for disaster. They were surrounded by their teammates on all sides. Asahi was sleeping barely a foot away from him, snoring like a damn warthog, and there was no way in hell he was gonna chance it. Hinata couldn’t do <em>anything</em> quietly, much less <em>cuddle</em>, something they’d yet to even attempt, but he was <em>positive</em> the boy wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>“<em>Pleeeaaase</em>…I wanna <em>kiss</em> you,” the boy whined.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>There was that whine again.</p><p>“No!” he hissed back.</p><p>“Fine,” Hinata huffed, and he didn’t even have to look at him to know he was wearing that stupid, pouty expression on his damn face. The one that automatically made his insides melt and his brain go fuzzy. The one he had a near <em>impossible</em> time saying <em>no</em> to.</p><p>
  <em>Goddamn it!</em>
</p><p>“Hey, I have an idea,” Hinata said.</p><p>“What?” Kageyama snapped back, now on his last thread of patience. His dick was throbbing, his heart was aching, Asahi was snoring up a damn storm, and now Hinata was acting irresistibly whiny and needy.</p><p>
  <em>It can’t get much worse… </em>
</p><p>“I’ll pretend like I’m gonna go pee…and then you do the same and come find me.”</p><p>Kageyama exhaled hard through his nose.</p><p>
  <em>God, he is such an idiot…</em>
</p><p>But he had to at least give him props for trying…and it <em>had</em> been a very long day…and with no <em>kissing</em>…or <em>touching</em>.</p><p>
  <em>ARGGGGH!</em>
</p><p>“Fine,” he muttered, realizing he’d probably just sealed his doom, because it would take a fucking miracle to actually pull this thing off.</p><p>Hinata stood up and yawned loudly, “I’ve got to pee!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Shut UP!” Daichi yelled.</p><p>“Would you <em>hush</em>!” Tsukishima snapped.</p><p>“Go to <em>sleep</em>!” Suga barked.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s a fucking idiot.</em>
</p><p>Hinata left the room, making more noise than a stampede of wildebeests, managing to step on almost all of their teammates in the process, and Kageyama continued to lay there, staring up at the ceiling and shaking his head.</p><p>And then he realized he didn’t even know <em>where</em> Hinata was going. The dumbass could be wandering around the basement of the complex for all he knew, waiting for him to magically find him…</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Finally feeling he’d waited long enough, he carefully got up and tip-toed out of the room, putting his slippers on by the door.</p><p>He walked down the hall and towards the bathrooms, thinking that maybe the idiot was waiting outside them.</p><p>“Hinata?” he hissed in the darkness. “Where <em>are</em> you?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“You better not be <em>messing</em> with me, you little fucker! You’ll pay!”</p><p>He thought he heard someone snicker and whipped around, ready to attack.</p><p>“And what <em>exactly</em> will you do to me?” a familiar, yet <em>infuriating,</em> voice taunted.</p><p>“This!” Kageyama hissed, lunging for the boy and trying to grab hold of him, but as usual, Hinata was faster. He snorted and jumped backwards.</p><p>“Come <em>here</em>!” Kageyama huffed, now groping in the darkness for him, and then suddenly, all of his air was knocked out as the boy jumped onto him, wrapping his legs around his waist and clinging to him like some kind of deranged primate.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit!</em>
</p><p>“Slam me against the wall!” Hinata hissed, squeezing the tops of his shoulders.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I can’t even see what I’m doing!”</p><p>“Go to the vending machine!”</p><p>Kageyama growled and walked towards the end of the hall, his hands gripping firmly onto the boy’s ass and his heart raging against his chest. Were they really doing this?!</p><p>He found the wall, and just like Hinata had requested, he slammed him up against it, right on the other side of the glowing vending machine.</p><p>They stared at each other for a beat, the boy’s face bathed in blue light, his cat-like eyes wide and his parted lips just begging to be kissed.</p><p>Kageyama leaned closer, their mouths just inches apart.</p><p>“<em>Kiss</em> me,” the boy whined, digging his fingers needily into the tops of shoulders.</p><p>And Kageyama didn’t need to be told twice.</p><p>He pressed him up against the cold tile wall and smashed their lips together, swallowing the surprised grunt that came out of Hinata’s mouth as well as his breath; his unbearably soft skin smelling of clean soap and his mouth tasting of mint toothpaste. The heat radiating off him and the feel of his strong legs wrapped around his hips, squeezing tighter and tighter, was almost more than he could bear. He ran his hands greedily up and down Hinata’s sides, searching for more skin as he continued to kiss him, and he groaned deeply when he finally found what he was looking for. His eager fingers slid under the boy’s soft cotton t-shirt and ran up his taut lower back, scattering goosebumps as they went.</p><p>Hinata squirmed in his arms and jerked back from his mouth, making a loud, sucking sound as he did. “That tickles!” he yelped.</p><p>“Good,” Kageyama said, going straight for his mouth again and thrusting his tongue inside, licking around and straining for more.</p><p>The boy licked him back hungrily, sending a shiver of pleasure straight up his spine and a bolt of heat straight to his dick.</p><p>
  <em>Yes…yes…yes…</em>
</p><p>And then Hinata’s hands somehow found their way into his hair, his fingers twisting into the strands and tugging hard.</p><p>
  <em>OH GOD!</em>
</p><p>Kageyama pressed him into the wall, rutting against him, a frenzy taking over his brain. It was like an overload of sensations...<em>Hinata...everywhere</em>…smothering him with his taste and smell and touch…more powerful and intoxicating than the heat of a game.</p><p>“Kageyama…”</p><p>“Hmm...”</p><p>“Kageyama…”</p><p>“What?” he growled, reluctantly pulling back and pressing his forehead against the boy’s, sucking in air.</p><p>“Nothing…I just wanted to say your name…”</p><p>
  <em>Okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nope.</em>
</p><p>Kageyama growled and clutched onto his small face with both hands, surging against him and attacking his mouth like a starving man, his heart raging and his thighs burning as he held him up.</p><p>And Hinata surged back just as desperately, meeting him sloppy kiss for sloppy kiss, his body still wrapped exquisitely around him, squeezing tight, his hungry hands now roaming over the tops of his shoulders and up his neck, stroking his skin.</p><p>“Say it again,” Kageyama breathed, pulling away from his mouth just enough to get the words out.</p><p>“<em>Kageyama</em>,” the boy whined, leaning towards him and barely brushing their lips together.</p><p>Kageyama groaned and surged against him, roughly claiming his mouth, his hands gripping hold of his hips now, his fingers digging into the bone.</p><p>The <em>need</em> was overwhelming.</p><p>The <em>desire</em> irresistible.</p><p>And he could feel the boy’s dick, pulsing against his lower belly, <em>begging</em> for attention.</p><p>He rubbed against him, his breath instantly catching from the pleasurable sensation.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I think I’m going to explode.</em>
</p><p>Hinata moaned as their lips crashed together, raising every hair on his body. He’d never heard him make that sound before and he wasn’t sure he’d live long to hear it again.</p><p>But he was determined to hang on for as long as possible.</p><p>His lips found their way to the boy’s exposed neck and he couldn’t stop himself from latching on, placing sloppy, desperate kisses down the length of it, the exquisite <em>smell</em> and <em>taste</em> managing to annihilate his last brain cell. Nothing else existed but that neck…that throat…that <em>skin</em>…</p><p>And then Hinata froze, his entire body stiffening. “Did you hear that?” he panted, his head tilted back against the wall.</p><p>Kageyama ceased his ministrations for a moment and listened.</p><p>There were footsteps.</p><p>“Yes. Be quiet,” he whispered, flattening them against the wall as much as possible and praying they were completely covered by the shadows. He held his breath, his heart racing.</p><p>“Aw damn…they’re outta banana Hi-Chews,” a nasally, adolescent-sounding voice complained.</p><p>It was Noya.</p><p>
  <em>What in the hell is he doing eating at this hour?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised…</em>
</p><p>The crazy Libero was always hyped up on junk-food…so of <em>course</em> he’d make a midnight raid to the vending machines.</p><p>After a few agonizing moments of the second-year trying to decide between Kit-Kats and Pocky, he finally made his selection and walked away.</p><p>“That was close,” Hinata whispered.</p><p>“This was a stupid idea!” Kageyama hissed.</p><p>“Well you sure seemed to be <em>enjoying</em> it!”</p><p>“I’m gonna punch you.”</p><p>“Right,” Hinata snorted, and the smugness dripping from his voice almost made him want to, but instead, he leaned down and found his lips again, kissing him passionately, <em>hungrily</em>, until they were both dizzy and squirming against each other.</p><p>He forced himself to pull back.</p><p>They both panted for air, their foreheads pressed together.</p><p>“Now, we’re going back to bed and no more <em>whining</em>,” he said sternly, gently sliding the boy off his hips and setting him back down on the floor, his dick now so hard it felt liable to snap off.</p><p>
  <em>Fabulous.</em>
</p><p>“This was a terrible idea,” he muttered.</p><p>“No it wasn’t!” Hinata snapped back. You <em>liked</em> it.”</p><p>“I did not!”</p><p>“Tell that to your dick.”</p><p>“URG! You’re <em>such</em> an idiot!”</p><p>“An idiot you like to <em>kiss</em>.”</p><p>Kageyama snarled and clenched his fists at his sides.</p><p>Because what else could he do?</p><p>It was the <em>truth</em>.</p><p>“I’ll meet you back in the room, okay?” he huffed. I need to go to the bathroom first.”</p><p>“I can come with you.”</p><p>“No!” he barked. “I mean…<em>no</em>,” he said more quietly. “I need to go <em>alone</em>.”</p><p>Hinata furrowed his brows and stared up at him and then suddenly, comprehension dawned on his face.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>~Hinata~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><br/>Kageyama has to jerk-off because of me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WOW!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is SO COOL!</em>
</p><p>Hinata grinned from ear to ear as he headed back to their room, practically <em>skipping</em>, and then he felt the unmistakable ache in his own dick.</p><p>He looked down at himself.</p><p>
  <em>AHHHHHH!</em>
</p><p>Yes, he was definitely pitching a tent.</p><p>A <em>big</em> one.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t go to sleep like this!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh no!</em>
</p><p>And then he did the first thing he could think of: he ran straight into the girl’s bathroom and flung himself against the wall.</p><p>
  <em>At least I shouldn’t have to worry about anyone catching me in here…</em>
</p><p>He snatched some paper towels from the dispenser and stuffed them down his pants before setting to work on his problem.</p><p>A few minutes and a few deliberate strokes later and he was groaning under his breath and releasing into the wad of paper towels, pounding a fist against the tile wall as he did.</p><p>“WHAT THE—”</p><p>He whipped around.</p><p>It was Tanaka.</p><p>Hinata yelped, his hand still down his pants and his heart nearly exploding. He pulled out the soaked paper towels and shoved them in the trash can before bolting for the door.</p><p>But then a hand grabbed him by the bicep and yanked him back.</p><p>“Ginger? Getting himself off in the <em>little</em> <em>girl’s room</em>?”</p><p>“NO! That’s not what I was doing! I swear!” Hinata yelped, trying to escape his hold.</p><p>A devilish smile crept up the spiker’s face, his eyes practically dancing with flames. “Well, I’ll be…Shorty has more balls than I thought.”</p><p>Hinata just gaped at him.</p><p>“But I won’t tell your secret if you don’t tell <em>mine</em>,” Tanaka said menacingly, leaning down towards his face. “Kioko uses this bathroom, too, you know…”</p><p>“Okay,” Hinata breathed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. “Thanks.”</p><p>And then he broke free of his grasp and ran out of the room, desperately trying to get the horrifying image of Tanaka, jerking himself off in the girl’s bathroom while thinking about their team manager, out of his brain.</p><p>He’d been traumatized enough for one day.</p><p>What was it about the bathroom?!</p><p>
  <em>Maybe this is a sign…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sign I need to avoid them at all costs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>~Kageyama~</p><p> </p><p><br/>Kageyama tip-toed back into their room, though <em>why</em>, he didn’t know, all other sounds were completely drowned out by Asahi’s otherworldly snoring.</p><p>He crawled on top of his futon, noticing that Hinata was already on his, the comforter pulled up to his chin.</p><p>“Are you awake?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hinata’s voice came, sounding strangely off.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I just saw Tanaka...in the <em>girl’s</em> bathroom…”</p><p>Kageyama thought for a moment and then snorted quietly, suddenly having a pretty good idea what the insanely horny spiker was doing in there.</p><p>
  <em>But wait…</em>
</p><p>“Why were <em>you</em> in there?” he hissed back.</p><p>“Same reason you were in the men’s…”</p><p>Kageyama’s brows shot up in surprise.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Wait, was Tanaka in there <em>with</em> you?!”</p><p>“No, he came in after I was already done.”</p><p>Kageyama swallowed, still not thrilled with the visual.</p><p>Of<em> course</em> he was thrilled with the visual of Hinata jerking off because of him…but <em>not</em> at the idea of anyone else being close by. Especially not <em>Tanaka</em>. The horny bastard would probably be totally down with a platonic circle-jerk…he’d just pretend Hinata’s hand was <em>Kioko’s</em>.</p><p>Kageyama shivered.</p><p>“Next time we’ll just do it together,” he said gruffly.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did I just say that?!</em>
</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>“Are you still there?” he whispered, turning on his side to face the boy, though barely able to see anything in the darkness.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Kageyama?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Kageyama smirked.</p><p>“If you can find my lips,” he whispered back.</p><p>There was a rustling noise and then he felt the boy’s hands, gently grasping hold of his face, the sensation nearly making him groan out loud, but that was <em>nothing</em> compared to the feel of the boy’s lips, pressing into his own and lighting his blood on fire, and he wanted to hold onto it forever, hold onto <em>him</em> forever, but before he’d even had his fill, Hinata was pulling back and slipping out of his reach.</p><p>They were silent again, both laying back on their beds, just the sound of Asahi filling the room.</p><p>“Night,” Hinata said softly, his voice full of longing.</p><p>“Night,” Kageyama replied, closing his eyes.</p><p>And then he started to smile, his heart practically glowing in his chest.</p><p>The fact was, something had changed and it felt good.</p><p>Thrilling and slightly terrifying…but <em>good</em>.</p><p>Clearly, it wasn’t just their skills on the court that were improving by leaps and bounds…</p><p>But their <em>connection</em> as well.</p><p>The little bit of <em>training</em> they’d had was already showing some serious potential.</p><p>
  <span class="s1">At the rate they were going, victory seemed not only possible, but <em>probable</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="s1">The sky's the limit...</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>😱🚿😱🚿😱🚿😱🚿😱</p><p> </p><p>Fingers crossed these two actually survive the rest of camp!🤞🏐🔥😂</p><p>📌 Read the next part in this series, “The Greatest”! 👉</p><p>And thank you so much for your continued support with these short stories! ❤️🙏 I’m having so much fun writing them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>